Mistaken Identities
by blacklillygurl
Summary: Flower was on the streets with three orphan children keepingv her company when she stumbles upon the famous Harrry Potter himself. Now she has to go to Hogwarts, the place she hates the most. pleaser&r mmy first story so please read!


**Hey everyone reading this! thanx so much for actually atleast giving my story a chance. Its my first one so dont be too harsh but tell me wut u think. r&r!**

_Chapter 1_

_Strange Appearances_

It was dark in the pub. The small wooden bar was attended by a rather old bartender that looked about ready to climb into a soft bed and go to sleep. Men were drunkenly laughing and shouting. The smell of puke, sweat and alchohol hung heavy in the air. A few shifty men in dark clothes in the back were exchanging money before they left quickly. An ugly man with an alarmingly huge potbelly was trying to nuzzle a rather fortunate woman in the neck before the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the bar and she left in a huff.

A small figure was sitting in the far corner of the pub. She was holding a glass of untouched water, her slender fingers playing with the ice and rim of the glass. A black cloak was covering her small frame and face. There wasn't any reason for why she was in this pub except to get out of the cold. She lived on the streets as was expected of most orphans in London. But then, she was a little different from the other orphans. Her face lifted a little so that her lips showed. She was smirking.

"Aren't you a little young for a pub lil' miss?" said the bartende sounding agitated. She simply looked at him from under the hood. The disconcerting stare put the bartender on edge and he stepped back slightly before he stammered out nervously,

"I-I think you should leave now." She stood up quietly, and without a sound, walked out of the pub. All she left was a full glass of water and a warm seat.

"Come on Flower! You have to come see!" 'Flower' calmly looked down into the face of Bill, a curious four year old with a pair of big blue eyes and a curly mop of brown hair. Bill was known for his ability to get into too much trouble than usual. Like meeting her for instance. In her black clothing, long black cloak and auburn hair that hung short and covered most of her face, she didn't exactly look the part of an aproachable person.

"What is it?" she asked in her quiet voice. Bill grabbed her hand and tugged.

"I found this man in the junk yard! He's real hurt, Flower." Flower was her nickname among the smaller orphans, or atleast the ones that had enough courage to come close enough to her. She didn't know how they came up with it but it stuck. No matter how many times Flower tried to put a stop to it she couldn't stop the group of stubborn children.

Flower followed Bill to his "home", a large pile of wood and metal that had somehow formed a small burrow inside. The small hut was shared with Bill's adopted siblings. Braids and Tommy. Braids was a small three year old with a thumb constantly in her mouth. Her hair was put in small braids, hence the nickname. She had lost her family whens he was two and Bill found her in a burnt down house. With the help of Flower the little girl was soon walking and laughing and acting almost normal. Tommy had long blond hair with a pair of brown eyes. He was the oldest at five and was very protective of both his brother and sister. He had been found in a cruel orphanage and the scars were still healing.

"Oh Fwower!" yelled Braids as she reached up with her free hand to tug on her cloak." Bill found somefin'! Come." She tugged again.

Tommy's scruffy head popped out from a gap at the top of the house. WIth a yelp he fell back into the house and was outside with the two in seconds. He also started the relentles tugging on her cloak. Flower put a calming hand on both their heads and the endless jabbering stopped.

"That's better," she sighed, " Now tell me what happened."

"It's a man, Flower!" said Bill quickly in nervous excitement.

"He's hurt real bad," said Tommy, " We put him in my bed and gave him some water when he asked." Braids nodded, enthusiastically, and sucked on her thumb.

"I ran to get you, and I found him and brought him here!" yelled Bill not wanting to be left out. Braids nodded again.

"ButI helped carry him here!"

"So!"

"So! I did more than you!"

"No you didn't I-" But he was cut off as Flower gave them both an agitated look and sighed. She glanced at teh hut. What kind of man had they brought here? She frowned and turned back to the trio.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked. They answered her with a shake of their heads.

"Well," she turned to the house," Let's go see him." They nodded again and Bill and Tommy ran ahead to race each other to the room. Braids hung off her hand and followed after her silently.

The little home was humid and overly hot from all the body heat that the heat caused them all to sweat. The man laying on the ground had it off worse though. He layed on his back and was sleeping peacefully for the most part, except he was sweating profusely.

"Open the windows." she called to the three children and they leaped up to open them all.

She took a seat beside the man and ckecked his body for injuries. He had serious leg, arm and stomache injuries but it could be taken care of as long as she got him to a hospital somewhere. She finally noticed the scar on his forehead and the black messy hair. He looked about her age if a bit older. She frowned as she reached out a hand to flatten the hair but pulled back her hand. What was she doing?

Sudenly a hand grabbed her wrist and a wand was at her temple. She looked down into the emerald eyes of the man on the floor to find them staring at her in suspicion and almost hate.

"What more could you possibly want from me?" he asked in a throaty voice. She looked down at him.

"Look I'm not going to fight someone who can barely keep his wand arm up so I suggest you lower your arm before I do even more damage to it." she said in a calm, unemotional voice. He stared at her for a few minutes before he sunk back into the floor and lay there panting. She dragged the water bowl up to her and reached for a cup to get some water for him. Finding one reasonably clean she handed it to him and helped him gulp it down. Once finished he openly stared at her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"They call me Flower here. But then you must have heard that from those three." she motioned to Tommy, Bill and Braids. They stood nervously by the door not knowing what to do.

He smiled slightly.

" Weird nickname. Where'd you get that from?" he asked the three children. Tommy shrugged, Biil shrugged and Braids just sucked her thumb and tugged her braid.

"Ask them all you want. I still haven't gotten it out of them. Even though I've asked too many times to count." She pulled a thin blanket over his form.

"These injuries are serious. Way beyond my skills. I'm going to take you to someone." He looked panicked for a minute.

"Where? Where are you taking me?" he asked. Flower gathered the medical kit supplies while she answered,

"To Hogwarts."


End file.
